Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6+4(4z-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -6 + {4(}\gray{4z-1}{)} $ $ -6 + {16z-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16z {-6 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16z {-10}$ The simplified expression is $16z-10$